saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Events
Events are a feature in , similar to the Daily Missions from the mobile port of . Their inclusion in SAS 4 was announced on a Ninja Kiwi blog on September 5th, 2014September 5th blog. They can either be passive events, like Spitter Bounty, which tracks how many Spitters the player kills in Multiplayer matches, or Matches themselves, like Alpha Virus. The more a player completes the requirements for an Event, the higher their rank gets on the leaderboard. Another one is the Shielder Bounty, this one is considered harder, when comparing it to the previous Spitter Bounty, as shielders have a higher defense. Once the Event is up, they will be rewarded based on their placement on the leaderboard (if they at least reached the Bronze Rank). Being in the top 75% gives a Bronze Rank, 50% a Silver Rank, 25% a Gold Rank, 10% a Platinum Rank, and finally 1% a Diamond Rank. Events Alpha Virus Alpha Virus is a Multiplayer Match the player has to directly participate in (meaning it is different from the regular Multiplayer Quick Match). It is unlocked at level 15. All of the maps are altered, reducing them in size by prohibiting the players from venturing beyond a certain area. Additionally, sections of walls on some of the maps are destroyed, allowing the players more room to navigate in the confined area. Further, there are holes in the walls of some maps, serving as spawn points for zombies. The Alpha Virus, the focus of this event, is 'contracted' either by finding it when the Match starts, or by picking it up when another player dies and thus drops it. The player with the Alpha Virus will have a blue aura, and is designated with a blue skull-and-cross bones on the minimap. Once a player has it, they will move slower and their health will degenerate (however, they will respawn much, much faster); additionally, all of the zombies will flock to them. The zombies will only attack players that don't have the Alpha Virus if they are between them and the player with it. As the player holds onto the Virus, their score increases, by increments of 5. If/when they do die, an explosion goes off around them, one-hit killing every zombie and allowing other players to move in quickly and get the Virus. The virus will explode on its own after a certain amount of time holding it. The Match is ended only when one player reaches 800 points, who is then the winner. If the player does not have the Alpha Virus, it is best to stand out of the way of the zombies and not shoot them. This way, the other player with the Alpha Virus will die as soon as possible (allowing the player to snatch it up). Deaths aren't recorded in this gametype. This gametype is different than normal multiplayer matches. Players, when knocked down in this game mode will revive much faster. If all the players are down at the same time, the game does not end. Zombie Bounty Zombie Bounties are passive Events, meaning the player is automatically participating in them (while they are around) whenever they play a Multiplayer Quick Match. The focus is to kill whatever type of zombie is specified in regular Multiplayer Quick Matches. The player must kill the specified zombie by themselves or the kill won't count, It's highly recommended that you find your own kills, some helpful guns could be the CM 307 as well as various shotguns. Zombie kills in Zombie Bounty do count the zombie-type kills in Alpha Virus. Zombie Bounty's rewards are slightly less than the ones of Alpha Virus. Last Man Standing Last Man Standing was included in a patch on September 24th, 2014, according to the patch notes on the main menu. The goal of this event is to stay alive the longest. Like Alpha Virus, it is a Multiplayer Match separate from the regular Quick Matches (meaning the player has to participate in it directly.) When a player dies, they will not respawn, and can choose to either stay as a spectator or finish playing that match. Like in Alpha Virus, some maps have some areas restricted, some maps have sections of walls destroyed, and zombies will additionally spawn from new locations. Apocalypse Apocalypse was first released on October 29th, 2014. The aim is to survive as many waves as possible before all players are dead. Like LMS and Alpha Virus, some areas are no longer accessible, and some new paths have been built to prevent players from getting surrounded. The game is played in rounds, with certain rounds spawning bosses. If players fail to kill all zombies from a certain wave, such as in the case of a boss, the next wave will start within a set timer. Super Events Super Events are a feature found in the NK SAS 4 .SWF file, though it isn't clear whether this is an upcoming feature or not. Such Events include Storm of Bullets, Elite Squads, Lone Wolf, and Zombie Blitz. NK's March 26th update made it so people can get a screen that says "Super Events Unlocked!" with an info box with the word(s) TODO. No one is sure if this is a glitch or if it is just something that happened when people started hacking into the game too much. Trivia *Due to the weapons and gear update, you get a chance (in events) to get Black Keys from your reward when the Event is over. Diamond = 10%, Platinum = 4% and Gold = 0.5% References Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4